


Blood in the Dust

by WedgeTailed



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Cowboys, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WedgeTailed/pseuds/WedgeTailed
Summary: Jay and Adam live on a ranch in Texas and are the sheriffs in the local town. When a serial killer is suspected to have travelled to their small town, they must jump on the case immediately and try to catch them before they cause any more harm.(There will be graphic descriptions of dead bodies and murders)(Previously called Dust'n'Spurs)This work is so far uncomplete, I just can't figure out how to change it
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it! Cowboy AU!  
> I kinda Australianified Texas in this fic... sorry not sorry...  
> Also I am not religious and I am really sorry if them praying or the prayer itself is offensive in anyway shape or form!  
> Anyway, I just wanted to write these two as Cowboys cause, c'mon, who doesn't love a good cowboy!?

“Jay!” Jay smirked and turned away from the trough to see Adam riding up on his bay gelding. “Adam,” he greeted, watching the short blush in the other’s cheeks. “We need ya,” Adam said, starting to turn his horse away. “What have yer done this time?” Jay asked, walking over to his paint mare. “It ain’t me this time!” Adam yelled as he spurred his horse forward and into a gallop heading towards the cattle truck near the yards. 

Adam and two other boys had been loading the cattle. He could see a hell of a lot of dust rising from the pens as he mounted his paint. He kicked her into a gallop as he heard a bull whip crack up ahead and saw Adam swinging it around his head. “Fuck,” Jay muttered as he saw an empty pen through the dust. The two boys were on the heels of the herd shouting their voices raw as they tried to wheel them back around. Jay urged his mare to catch up to Adam. 

“What happened?” he asked. “Caleb was trying to push them up the ramp, but Jack wasn’t ready. Good thing I pulled ‘im out of the way otherwise we’d have some paperwork ta do,” Adam said, cracking his whip again. Jay urged his paint forwards and past Adam. Adam and the two boys stuck on the herd’s left side as Jay got to the front. He waited until the right moment and rode out in front, pushing the lead cows around to the right and cracking his own whip. 

The four kept the pressure up until they rounded them right around, ultimately slowing them down and pointing them towards the pen again. They then spread out, two on either side. Jay and Adam the lead pair and the two boys keeping the pressure on from behind. Jay looked over at Adam and as soon as they made eye contact Adam gave him the cheesiest grin accompanied by two thumbs up. Jay just laughed at him and hollered, “Yee haw!” There was nothing like the adrenaline of a good cow chase, even if it did set their whole day back by 30 minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sam! Dinner’s ready!” Adam yelled down the hallway. Jay leaned against the bench top and took a deep breath in. The roast smelled good and he’d made peas, corn and carrots to go only with it. “Surprised ya didn’t burn it darlin’,” he said with a smirk. “Fuck off and set the table,” Adam chuckled, kicking out at him, before yelling, “Sam!” Sam, Adam’s 16-year-old nephew who was staying with them over the Summer break came pounding down the hall and slid into the kitchen on his socks. 

“Woah there,” Jay chuckled. “Sorry uncle Adam, Jay. I didn’t hear ya the first time,” Sam said, stealing the cutlery out of Jay’s hands. “That’s alright buddy,” Adam said as he brought two plates to the table and set them at Jay’s and Sam’s places. He went to turn around to grab his own but found Jay holding it right behind him. Jay side stepped around him to place the plate down, then looked up to see Adam holding out his chair for him. 

“Why thank yer good sir,” Jay said as he sat down and pulled himself in. Sam was already in his seat as Adam sat down. Jay reached out to take Adam’s hand and Sam’s hand, the other’s doing the same before bowing their heads and closing their eyes. It was Jay’s turn to take prayer. “Thank you, Lord, for the food for which you have provided and for the family with whom to share it. Thank you for looking after our friends and family, and after this land. Amen,” Jay said. The other two echoed his last word before they looked up and tucked in. 

“How’s life Sammy?” Adam asked. “Great! I really enjoy it here,” Sam said through a mouth full of food. Both adults decided to ignore it for now. The kid was really excited after all. “Liam and James are really fun to be around and I’m learning so much,” he went on. “That’s good,” Jay said. “Yeah, I’m gonna miss this place when school goes back. Chicago is so far away,” he said, starting to get upset. 

“It’s only two more years,” Jay said. “Yeah, an’ Texas isn’t going anywhere. You can always come back,” Adam piped up. “Yeah I know,” Sam said a little happier. They had finished their dinner by then. “Hey, Mrs Penny from next door dropped off an apple pie at lunch time,” Adam said springing out of his chair, his nephew following. Jay got up a lot calmer but he couldn’t deny the excitement. Mrs Penny’s pies were amazing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay walked into the bedroom after turning out all the lights and telling Sam to get some rest. Adam and Jay were the sheriffs in the nearby town. Some big smokes were rolling in tomorrow, so they were required to be all proper and uniformed up and actually in their office for once. They usually just handled the cases from their ranch, their receptionist the only one staying at the station and directing calls to them. 

He sighed, taking off his shirt and pants then throwing them on the floor. He stepped into the bathroom and saw Adam sitting in the tub already. He crossed the room and tapped him on the shoulder. “Mmmph, you gonna get in with me or what darlin’?” Adam groaned tiredly. Jay smiled and rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He slid into the warm water and Adam cracked his eye open when he settled at the opposite end of the tub. “C’mere,” Jay said softly. 

Adam grinned and slid over to Jay, turning around so his back was resting on his chest. Jay put his arms loosely around Adam’s waist and kissed his shoulder. “Today was a good day, considering we were half an hour behind,” Adam murmured. “Yeah it was,” Jay answered. “What d’ya thinks gonna happen tomorrow?” Adam asked. “If you had read the case, you’d know they’re looking for a serial killer from Houston. They think he’s hiding down here,” Jay said. 

“Oh,” Adam said, “how many has he killed?” “Nine. Well they found nine, there might be more,” Jay said. “Oh,” Adam repeated. There was a pause before Jay sighed. “Let’s worry about that tomorrow. I just wanna be here with you tonight,” Jay said. “Sweet talker,” Adam accused with a small chuckle. “You love me,” Jay said, his smile returning. “Yeah, that’s why I married ya,” Adam said, his hand with his ring coming out of the water. 

Jay’s own ringed hand reached out and took Adam’s in his own. “I love you,” Adam said softly, turning his head. Jay placed another kiss on his shoulder. “I love you too.” He then kissed Adam’s lips. Nothing fast or rushed, just slow and loving. When they pulled away Adam got a smirk as he saw the irritated skin around Jay’s mouth from his beard. He also noticed Jay getting some stubble back. 

“You should grow that scruff you call a beard back,” Adam said. Jay scoffed, “Really?” “Yeah, it suits you,” Adam said. “I will then,” Jay chuckled. They sat like that for a moment more. Until their fingertips got wrinkled. They got out of the now dirty water and drained the bath. They dried down then jumped straight into bed, falling asleep slowly, but comfortably, in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot... but after reading the comments I decided to try and continue. After all I only just realised I kinda left it on a dead end...

A 4am start was something Sam was having to get used to real fast. Especially with his uncle’s antics. Waking up to a pillow whacking him in the face or recently an Aussie cattle dog thrown on him was not pleasant at all. He was learning though, today Adam had thrown Tess and Harley on him, the red and blue dogs already over their master’s antics. Sammy sprung out of bed and chased Adam down the hall. 

Jay was in the kitchen and witnessed his husband’s nephew take down his much larger uncle in a flying tackle which ended up with both crashing into the end wall. He was so glad the two Ruzeks hadn’t put a hole in it or even worse gone through the wind right beside it. “Boys, yer breakfast is ready,” he said, trying to stay stern as they untangled themselves and came into the kitchen. Jay couldn’t help it, he cracked a smile as Adam pouted at him. 

He heaped three plates full of bacon and eggs and shoved a plate into each of their hands. They took their plates out into the porch and sat around the small outdoor table to eat. The ranch was just starting to wake up. Some of the farmhands were already up and about. A tractor engine roared to life in the shed and as they finished their plates. Adam and Jay stacked theirs onto of Sam’s. “Welp, we best be off,” Jay said with a chuckle. Sammy growled as he picked up the plates. 

“Hey now. Don’t be like that,” Adam said ruffling his nephew’s hair. “We gotta go and we all gotta pitch in on the ranch,” he said calmly. “Yeah, I suppose,” Sam said. “You’ll be working with Liam and James again, cheer up kiddo,” Jay said. “Alright bud we gotta go, we may spend the night in town, depends but you’ve got the dogs and the hand’s shed isn’t to far away,” Adam said. Sam could suddenly see the worry etched on his uncle’s and Jay’s faces. 

“I’ll be alright,” he said with a smile, “see you tonight, or tomorrow.” Both Jay and Adam nodded slightly. “See ya kiddo,” Jay winked before they both walked towards the Sierra. How they had managed to keep the rust from setting in, they could not tell you. Sam watched as they drove off, waving to them before turning to go inside with their plates. “So explain more to me,” Adam said. Jay chuckled and tossed his phone at him. 

“The case file is in an email we both got,” Jay said, eyes not leaving the road. Adam grumbled a little. “What?” Jay asked. “I’d rather hear your voice,” Adam said as he tapped at Jay’s phone. “Nope,” Jay said, a chuckle caught in his throat. Adam sighed with a smile on his face. “They have no clue who it is but know that they’ve left,” Adam said. Jay just drove and listened, he reached over to turn the radio down when a louder song started. 

“Well it’ll be easy to find him in our town. Everyone knows when a stranger is in town,” Adam said. “Yeah, unless he’s a regular. Maybe has family here?” Jay said. “Yeah true. I just hope Houston have a better lead then just a hunch. ‘Cause this is definitely not much help,” Adam said. Jay hummed, waving as they passed an old red Ford. “Shit,” Adam hissed. Jay looked over to see the pictures of the scene in Houston. Jay cringed and looked ahead. He’d already seen them. It was disturbing. 

The bodies had been mangled and torn by starving dogs that had been penned up on the rural property. Abandoned property of course. But the death blow hadn’t been the dogs but had been several knife blows directly into the heart, or at least that’s what they were hoping. Hopefully they weren’t still alive as the dogs tore into them. The dogs mangling the bodies was smart. Know one could tell if there was extensive torture beforehand. 

Although everyone assumed there had been, judging from the several farming tools that had been changed into barbed weapons and other terrible looking things. The bodies were unidentifiable. Jay’s phone started ringing in the moment. Adam answered. “This is Ruzek,” he said, adopting his ‘business’ voice. Jay could hear faint speaking through the phone, too quiet for him to make it out though. “Yeah,” Adam said. Jay drummed his fingers against the wheel. 

“Alright. Yeah, I’ll tell him. Thanks, bye,” Adam said before pulling the phone away from his ear and ending the call. “Who was it?” Jay asked. “That was the homicide detective in Houston. They found more remains buried in the corner of a paddock,” Adam said, frowning as he stared ahead. Jay frowned as well. “Do they have a body count?” Jay asked, his fists clenching. Adam unconsciously played with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“No, they said the bones were too scattered to tell and picked clean. They hoping at least some have bone marrow to test but are doubtful,” Adam mumbled. Jay shuddered at the thought of this whole thing. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. With still half an hour to go Adam decided to turn the radio up again as they drove.


End file.
